University Life
by URxGORGEx
Summary: The gang are in University! Read and review to find out how they cope living together and coping with all the mixed signals, flirtiness and arguments the four best friends have to deal with just to remain friends. Contains Auslly and maybe even some Trez too! :D ON HIATUS AT THE MOMENT
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! New fic! I got this idea whilst going to this Uni open day thing and just had to write it! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Ally's POV:

I walked into the sitting area of our apartment me, Dez, Austin and Trish have rented out for University. We go to New York University which was a huge change to the sunny Miami landscape we had grown up in.

Anyways, my mum had come to visit and I had invited her over as the last time she came back from Africa was when we were all sixteen. She wouldn't be able to recognise us now as we had all matured; well, except for Dez maybe...

I carefully balanced the tray of various bakery delicacies in my hands without spilling our tea over in the process. Settling, the good down, I looked over at my mother who was looking around at her surroundings.

"What, you don't like it?" I asked, quite hurt at the fact she wouldn't like a place I had to fork out for myself with the help of my three best friends, of course!

"No, no, don't get me wrong sweetie, I love it! I just can't believe my little Ally-cat has grown-up so much and is living in New York, on her own with only her best friends as company!" Mum says and I smile brightly.

"So...any boyfriends in your perfect New York life?" Mum says, wiggling her eyes suggestively. I groan and quickly shake my head no and she raises her brows up even more if that was even possible, "you better not be lying to me young lady!"

A door clicks open just as I was going to question how good my actual mother knows me and a naked Austin walks out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. 'Great timing Austin!' I think sarcastically.

"Allyson, you told me you don't have a boyfriend! If you were telling the truth, there wouldn't be half-naked boys in your apartment! Gotta say though, he is a hottie!" Penny whispers furiously to me. I blush tomato red and explain to her before she can embarrass me further in front of the walls! "Mum, that was Austin! One of my best friends! How could you even say that?" I ask whilst burying my head in my hands. I'm so glad that Austin is on the phone in his room right now otherwise this would've been so awkward!

My mother shrugs before collecting her bag and running outside shouting a goodbye because age realised she's getting late to catch her flight to Miami in less than fifteen minutes. I wave her off before shutting the door and sliding down it straight after.

"Was that your mum?" Austin asks and I look up to see Austin looking down at me sympathetically. I nod and notice he's now wearing underwear and some sweats but no top. Holy moly, has his six-pack grown? I try not to stare at his chest but fail miserably.

"I work out," Austin shrugs and I smile but can't help but touch it as he sits next to me on the rug by the door. He shivers involuntarily and I smirk, running my hands over his chest repeatedly. Fuck, he's fit!

"Allllyyyy!" Austin gets out, holding back a moan and I grin. "Don't, your turning me on!" he moans this time and I can't help but find it sexy.

He swiftly gets up and grabs a pillow to hold over his you-know-what and covers it. "Whoops!" I say before bursting out laughing and he does too. "I never told you but that's a major turn-on for me!" Austin says and I blush scarlet for the second time that morning.

He checks that his you-know-what has gone down before removing the pillow and sitting on the sofa. He pats the seat next to him and I sit down and lean into him.

Over the years we had gotten a lot closer. By a lot I mean A LOT. He even know when my 'monthly presents' were due and was especially nice to me during those times and looked after me. How nicer could a guy get?

We watched You've Been Framed for about an hour before I fell asleep on him with my head on his lap his hands running through my hair soothingly.

AN: How was it? I promise I'll update my other two fics quicker if you review a lot on this!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! As promised, here is another update! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2:

Ally's POV:

I woke up to see Trish and Dez on the couch opposite is and Austin smiling down at me. I giggled and kissed his cheek before getting up and stretching. Even though we're just friends, we're really close and people sometimes mistake us for a couple as we're so 'touchy'.

"What's the time?" I ask. Austin, Dez and Trish pull out their phones simultaneously.

"6:30," Trish and Austin reply in unison.

"2:30 tomorrow," Dez says.

"What?" I ask, baffled at how he got that time.

"You never told us a specific time zone so I chose England because I like the Big Ben in London! Why don't they call it the Big Dez? It would sound a whole lot better..." Dez retaliates, pondering aloud for the last two sentences and I just sigh. I give up with this man-child!

"I have to cook dinner! What do you guys want? Seafood or Chinese or Asian? Maybe a British menu would be good today! Or maybe a mix of everything? It would be like tasting other cultures!" I babble, hurriedly.

"Chill, Ally! Me and Dez were going to treat us all to food in a fancy restaurant today to celebrate us living here for a month and settling in, remember?" Austin chuckles.

"Oh yeah!" I sigh in relief before panicking again, "I need to get ready!" I drag Trish off with myself in the direction of our rooms and she runs into her room to choose an outfit.

I sigh before sorting through my racks of seemingly never ending dresses, stopping shortly at a black dress with a sweetheart neckline and diamonds lining it. It had a diamond sash in the middle and stopped just a little higher than mid-thigh. It was really, really short. Austin had got me it as an eighteenth birthday present as a joke because he'd thought I'd never wear it but i guess now that I am, he'll be pretty shocked.

I sigh yet again before getting it out. I have to wear it as I have nothing else appropriate for a fancy restaurant. I grab some gold assorted bangles and spray some of that hair spray that makes your hair shiny on my hair after re-curling it. I put a simple pendant around my neck and slip on gold heels. I slick some red lipstick on and shadow my eyes 'cat style'.

Trish walks into my room, dressed in a hot pink dress to her mid-thigh. It had a low neckline and thin straps with a bow in the right top corner. She stops short when she sees me.

"Are you going to wear that?" she asks, disbelievingly.

"Yeah..." I trail off, "too much?"

"No! You look smoking, Ally! Where did the burst of confidence come from? It's not...you," Trish replies in a rush; she tries not to let me get the wrong impression.

"I thought I'd try something different as I hadn't anything else that was suitable," I smile at her.

Trish smirks mysteriously,"I would love to see those hot waiters faces when they see us; they'll be blown away. Besides, I want to see the boys' faces also."

We walk out, arm in arm, and strut into the living room, doing a little twirl each at the end.

"So...how do we look?" I ask; we study the two men's faces carefully. Dez just stares at Trish meanwhile Austin's mouth opens and closes (rather similar to a fish, if you think about it) whilst he looks at us.

"Austin?" I ask, slowly approaching him. "Do you need a glass of water?"

"Uh-huh, thank you," he mumbles, his voice husky. I giggle and head into the kitchen, filling up a glass of water in the sink. A hand creeps up and snakes it's way around my waist. Austin leans his head on my shoulder and drinks using his free hand. I shiver as the cold glass touches my shoulder.

"Shall we go now?" he asks.

"Yep! Let's go!" I sound too enthusiastic. Stupid damn voice!

We get into the yellow Porsche we brought to share (Austin's choice, obviously) and drove off. Austin parked up outside a restaurant called 'Il Mange, Nous Mange, Ils Mange' (AN: Made up by me in French class. It means 'I Eat, We Eat, They Eat').

"Austin, Dez, you guys know that this place is ridiculously expensive! Why did you bring us here?" I whisper-shouted as we got out of the car.

"We wanted to treat you girls: you never get to go out because you have lectures and classes all the time now that we're in Uni," Dez replies matter-of-factly.

"Aww, thanks guys!" Trish coos before shoving us inside, "now feed me!" We all chuckle before going inside.

AN: Sorry it was short but I have to get on with writing a chapters for all of my other stories but the next will be longer!


End file.
